Blame It On The Furbies
by forevercharmed01
Summary: Don't know where this came from but had it in my head. Think i did see it on an episode of Sanctuary once so i guess that's it but yeah. Its a mixture of a warehouse character and Sanctuary. And it involves those cute little creatures from the show...So very sorry for the worst summary going, but not sure how to explain this but the story is a whole lot better.


**Just something that came to me, Don't own either show cos if i did, HG would be on them both more if Sanctuary was still going of course...I'm sad now. **

**Any way own nothing of anything mentioned in here. And enjoy. **

* * *

Helena walked down the hall after coming back from the lab. She had been discussing new security protocol's with Henry and was just going to storage so she could get some battery chargers when a chirpy/purring sound had her backtracking and into Helen's office where the other woman was currently perched on the edge of her desk along with Will and Ashley who was crouched down and muttering quietly to a box on the table.

The Author moved in closer to the middle curious as to what they were looking at before coming to stand next to the older woman who was looking at a clipboard in her hands.

"Dear?"

The brunette lifted her head to smile at her as the other woman returned the gesture before looking at the others who were still enraptured with the box as she turned back to Magnus.

"So"

Magnus looked back up to her and after smiling for what seemed to be like a minute of silence. Spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"Not really, but I couldn't help wonder" She frowned at the noise that was slowly annoying her as the blonde girl continued to utter baby words at whatever it was in the box as she carried on

"What has er…..What's got our little Ashley dribbling here?"

The blonde stopped talking and stood up frowning at the raven haired woman who didn't pay her any mind as she glared at her before slowly bending back down at back to her talking.

"That would be the nubbin's"

The inventress stared at the Dr for a few minutes in silence taking in her words before replying.

"I'm sorry…What bins?"

"Nubbin's" The other woman looked back laughing at the perplexed look she was sporting before pointing in the direction of the box as Helena walked around Will and now looking at what she could see more clearly was a for a lack of better terms just a ball of fur with ears. She narrowed her gaze at the thing as the creature opened its mouth and chirped again earning another 'Aww' from Ashley and her another eye roll but she moved closer nonetheless.

"We picked them up from the dock's when we went to intercept a meeting, but when we got there all we found was a deserted building save for them and another rather larger abnormal which we sedated and brought back to the Sanctuary."

The raven haired woman nodded and looked down at the furry bag of bones which was smiling up at the younger girl who was still continuing to coo over the little creature as she scowled with the blonde lack of grammar.

"So who named it…..I mean, Nubbin's not exactly a scientific name now is it"

The only man in the room spoke for the first time as he turned to look at her

"Ashley did"

Helena nodded and looked away for a minute muttering quietly, "Of course she did" Before returning her smile to the rest as Magnus smirked a little and will gave her a look which she raised her brow at before he quickly looked away again.

"We've just been studying them a little, trying to see what their natural patterns of behaviour are and learning their routines before we secure them down in their enclosure"

The pale woman nodded slowly still looking at the round ball shaped creature which she had now likened to a small toy she had come across one day when in the mall with Magnus shopping for Ashley's birthday. A Furbie if she recalled properly and glancing back at the boxed abnormal and then to the still babbling blonde. Magnus really shouldn't have scoffed when she suggested buying it as a gag for the younger girl.

Something which she was going to enjoy reminding her of later.

"And just do our little furry…..Fuzz things do" She asked gaining another scornful look from Ashley as Helen put down her board and placed her hands on the sides of the desk.

"Well from what we gather and the notes that we have found, cultures considered Nubbins both harbingers of fertility and portents of discord. Becoming agitated"

The author was listening to the older woman but her gaze was slowly making its way down her body, passed the tight fitting black blouse she was wearing and to the expanse of her chest where they settled. She kept on nodding until muffled laughter from the side of her had her looking up.

She smiled sheepishly as she was now staring at the unimpressed look Magnus was sporting as she was busted.

"Did you hear that darling?"

The raven haired woman narrowed her eyes as the giggle's carried on. Whatever it was she had just unintentionally agreed to was bound to be something she would never normally do. Why wasn't she listening?

"Umm no could you repeat that" She added a little quieter before glaring at the two blonde beside her as they snorted with laughter.

"I said you're on clean up duty for the next week"

The author's head snapped up on hearing the words. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the other woman in front of her

"You cannot be serious"

Helen nodded

"But of course, I asked and you nodded so as much as signal's go I take that as a yes"

Helena laughed, "But darling you know I don't do that…..Ever"

The Dr nodded and smiled as she replied

"Don't I know it dear, but that's how I know you weren't listening"

The other woman protested much to the delight of the other two in the room who was watching

"I was to listening, I was just a little"

"Preoccupied"

"Distracted" She spoke back

Magnus smirked at the petulant look the inventress was wearing and laughed a little

"Either way dear you still weren't paying attention and so inclined to accept the duty of clean up for the week"

Helena scoffed and turned away not seeing the identical looks of smirks on their faces as she looked at the little creature in the box and sneered.

"Stupid little Furbie" She muttered giving it a look of deepest loathing as it smiled at her,

She blamed it; she wasn't being petty and taking it out on the defenceless little creature. She really did blame it ever since she came into the room she had been feeling more…..She didn't know what to put it down as but if she had to say then it would be fidgety. And she really was paying attention to Helen but again she was just more…Distracted.

And she was never one for being such thing, not unless Helen was naked in front of her then she had every right to be but when they was talking seriously she paid the utmost closest attention to every detail, except now.

She also didn't want to let anyone figure the other thing she was feeling as god knows she knew they were making fun of her distraction. But if they were to discover she was feeling a lot more aroused then when she came in…Yeah she would have to leave the sanctuary.

Sighing she turned around only to see Will and Helen in close conversation and they were smiling, far too intimate to be friendly as she narrowed her glare at the man she had dubbed the milky bar boy before coughing and bringing them out of their little reverie

"Well…Now that I'm resigned to…That for the week. I'll get back to what it was I was meant to be doing in the first place." She smiled at them both as Will nodded and muttered about needing to finish of some reports and he bid them all goodbye before leaving the room but not before being glared at by the raven haired woman was following him.

She had to smirk at his very hastily retreating back it had been a few years since he got over the initial shock at finding out just who she was along with the rest of the group, and though they did have somewhat of a peaceful dynamic. She wouldn't go as far as saying they had the best relationship out of them all. If anything that honour went to Henry, Helen the exception of course but no the HAP much to Tesla's mocking was her best companion.

But she had to laugh at on discovering that she still terrified and intimidated the psychiatrist. Really it had been years what did have to be so scared off? It wasn't as if she had just imagined his painful death by the human iguana man down in the holdings. No if she wanted to kill him she would terrorize his dreams before she did that herself.

She had been known to have that effect.

She made her way down to the storage after watching Will scurry off in the other direction. Still smiling at the slightly brighter mood that put her in despite having the duty that she had vetoed ever since the Sanctuary arrived in old city those so many years ago, she took her victory where she could get it as she began sifting through the masses of junk that had accumulated over the years.

"So this is where the big guy 'cleans' everything" She muttered, it had baffled her on just how he had managed to get the entire house so tidy whenever he did his rounds. It was a big place and so likened him to an abnormal 'Martha Stewart' but now she knew his deceit and was looking forward to teasing him about it later…Maybe this day wasn't as bad as she deemed it.

A couple of hours later as she and Henry were messing around with the computers mainframe updating and securing the extra firewalls on the houses security, Helen came down just as she had switched on the batteries she had found a while ago and was watching from her seat as Henry clicked the update and install button which went to every programme that powered the vast amounts of network protecting the huge building.

"What are you guys up to" She asked coming to a stop behind the chair Helena was lounging in as they looked at the large screen which was showing the new upgrades as the huge computer hard drive at the side was adding the extra installations they added.

"Just some updates to the software on this place" The HAP spoke as he gestured to the large mainframe on the desk in front of them.

"Any reason why"

Both shrugged, "It's been a while since they were properly checked and with the extra new guests we have been having recently I thought it would be a good time to re-check and add new safety measure if need be" The woman next to him replied

Helen nodded, placing her hands on the younger woman's shoulders

"So what's with the need to raid storage" She asked looking at the items strewn around them on the floor. She had seen the raven haired woman slowly making her way back to the lab with her arms laden with wires and the medium sized black boxes as the big man had come in looking rather disgruntled and told her of what the other woman was doing. She had thanked him and noted that he looked a little agitated before he left the room and got back to his work leaving her to hers.

Helena shrugged again "We needed an extra source of power"

Magnus heard her but was looking more closely at the what she guessed was power packs as she narrowed her gaze at them before speaking.

"Are those….Is that, my car battery?

She looked around to the others as Henry looked the other way knowing that she was staring and so hoped if he didn't pretend to notice then she would turn to Helena and smiled when she did.

"Darling"

"Hmm" Helena looked up,

"I asked you a question"

"Sorry love what did you say?" She took her hand away from her mouth and lifted her head up to stare into blue eyes.

"I said is that my car battery you have acquired?"

"What….Oh yes,"

"May I ask why you felt the need to apprehend my equipment for your dubious little experiments?"

Helena looked back at the screen and pointed again.

"Well darling like I said, we needed extra power,"

"Hang on. How can that even work? Don't they have completely different acid levels? I mean wont that blow the hard drives?"

Both shook their heads as Helena sipped at her tea leaving Henry to explain.

"It depends on the connectors that the batteries have, yes it does also help to have the right amount of acid suitable to the charge you're powering, I mean at the moment we have a twelve volt power charger here which wouldn't do so well with any of the normal computers as it would just fry them." As he took a bite out of his sandwich leaving Helena to take over

"But seeing as we have a computer that is super-sized…..God I hate saying that" He sniggered around his mouthful of food, "We needed a power source strong enough to be able to withstand the lasting time without burning out so quickly as any regular charger simply would have."

"Yeah but"

"And the fact that the car charger is completely different didn't make all that much of a difference. I just fiddled around with the charge beforehand."

Magnus didn't like the word fiddled, when she heard that it only came from Tesla and he undertook experiments that border lined dangerous and most of those Helena was nearby so to hear the word fiddled was like hearing 'I did something I shouldn't of and now pretty soon something bad is going to happen'

She closed her eyes bracing herself for the next answer.

"And just what dear did you do"

"I took the battery apart, took out some of the acid reaffixed a couple of wires so that the connector ports were suitable before putting it all back together"

The brunette nodded, it was exactly what she was expecting to hear but it didn't help things not one bit.

She looked back down to the wire that covered the floor as they were attached to the large computer on the desk that connected to the power pack on the floor which was promptly connected to three tinier ones at the sides.

"Wait hang on" She didn't like the look of so many power sources in one continuous place; she wasn't the most knowledgeable person when it came to tech stuff. But even she could tell that having so much electricity in one place no good could come from it.

"Yes dear"

"Why do you have so many cables hooked up to one source? Shouldn't you have at least three to share to power evenly?"

Both shook their heads again making her roll her eyes.

"Dear god don't you both know that this will most likely result in an explosion or very least a fire. I know you don't like hearing I told you so, but I will say it for the rest of the month if that's what happens"

She scolded them both but to her surprise they started laughing, she looked at them with wide eyes until both sets of laughter died out and waited calmly for an explanation.

"Well?"

"Chill Magnus, we knew that something like that was bound to happen and with them being smaller than what we needed to power the computer on their own joined their batteries together creating a bigger surge of power which we then hooked up to this bad boy in front of us which, adding its own power gives us plenty of juice to keep this baby running right up until the security measure are all installed.

"And yes again we were aware of the danger's that could bring by adding them all together but the fact that they are significantly smaller than its counterpart here allows us to join them which like Henry here said gives us a much bigger power supply. And on undertaking such a task just in case of said fire, i upped the voltage panel to sixteen and decreased the amp which was the only thing that would have most likely caused it to burn out quicker."

Magnus shook her head,

"Amps?"

The raven haired woman shrugged her interest in the conversation waning, and so doing what she abhorred so much replied.

"Amps cause heat, heat causes early battery failure. More heat, earlier failure" She looked up smiling again as the older woman finally got her point.

"All in all it just means with the power pack fully juiced to the limit we can leave it running until the end with no chance of any fire or damage to the system thanks to old Techie Helena here" Henry added smiling but dropped it when he saw the cold glare she gave him.

"Old"

He opened his mouth to back track but Magnus, having had enough tech talk interrupted.

"So your free to leave is that what you're saying?"

Grateful of the reprieve Henry nodded and looked away again.

"Good" She replied smiling and lowering her hand to tug at the other woman who lifted her head frowning slightly,

"What's wrong?"

She smiled to cover her slight awkwardness. She wasn't going to say in front of the other person in the room but she had been feeling strange all day and being around that abnormal only magnified it and so she was in desperate need to see her lover.

"…I just need your opinion on something" She lied looking at her pointedly as the author gazed at her before nodding still not really understanding but complied as she stood,

"I'll be back in a bit" She told the man who nodded and was pulled along as Magnus was eager to leave

"Don't bet on it" The Dr muttered dragging the other woman from the room.

Through the levels of the house Magnus kept pulling on Helena's hand ignoring her repeated questions of what they were doing or where they was going until she realized that it was their bedroom and looking puzzled allowed hersef to be pushed into the room before her back slammed into the door and the older woman was pinning her to it kissing her deeply

When they finished Helen pulled back and observed the look Helena was giving her

"You wanted my opinion on you…Kissing skill?" She finally spoke a few minutes later earning an eye roll.

"Because if that was all frankly darling you have nothing to worry about, I mean come on. How long have we been kissing for now dear? If your starting to get worried let me assure you I"

She was cut off again as the older woman pulled on her hand and dragged her from the door and to their bed where she was unceremoniously pushed down as Magnus stood over her.

"Helena dear shut up, I wasn't after your opinion on my kissing skills"

The author blinked still processing what just happened before she got her bearings

"Oh well then good"

"I know how good I 'am" She replied emitting a questionable look from the woman below which turned into a smirk.

"Now, now dear one mustn't be too aware of one's over achievements" She teased still with her grin.

"You're starting to sound like Nikola"

That earned her a glare and a scoff, "Impossible…There is no one as obnoxious and egotistical as that…Man" She started before stopping and looking down.

"Well"

"Hey! I'm insulted" She rolled her eyes again as Helena reached up and this time pulled her down so she was lying across her body.

"Yes but I said man dear you are not that" She replied wrapping her arms around her waist as the inventress nodded,

"True"

"And as it has been said before dear you are the female version of him"

She nodded again a little more hesitantly this time before speaking

"I thought it was Watson"

Magnus thought for a moment before shaking her head,

"No, after the rolling blackouts that one time in 43 when we had to chase down that elemental, and you and Tesla fixed the problem. It was then agreed that considering your considerable amount of time gloating and ego trip. You two were more alike than we thought"

The author mused on that before speaking

"Well it was a bloody hard problem and it was half of the pacific Northwest of course we'd be entitled to take pride in our achievements"

"Helena, you were insufferable for nearly a week. The only reason why I didn't kill Nikola near enough was because he disappeared after three days and left us with you."

"…..Charming make me sound like a kicked puppy why don't you"

The older woman shook her head, this was not what she had come here for and so cut of the conversation by pressing her lips back to Helena's, a few seconds later Helena responded as she slid her arms around her back and gripped her closer before turning them so she was lying on her side looking down at the brunette pleased with the changing of control.

"Now…..As much as I like afternoon sex…And morning and night…And when we kick arse, when we save another patient…..When we"

"Helena"

She nodded before looking down again.

"I have to say normally I would have to be the one to dazzle you with my amazing charms and infallible appeal before you agree, and yet here I find I'm the one being kidnapped against my will."

Her words made the Dr scoff as she looked up smiling

"I wouldn't call it kidnapped, once you realized what I wanted you're mind immediately had sex on the brain." Something which the author had to concede to.

"Fine, your right. But so do you. Anyway what brought this on?"

This had Helen thinking as she decided to turn the tables again as Helena soon found herself on the mattress looking up before reaching out and playing with a loose strand of her long brown hair.

"You know I don't have a clue" She admitted getting more comfortable, "But one minute I was writing studying the Nubbin" The younger woman had to snort still elegantly at the name.

"Then the next I was just…."

"Horny" She gave her a look

"Aroused, would be the better term. It just happened"

"And you just decided to pounce on my helpless self as I was working hard fixing the security…..Shame on you. And here I was always thinking the great Helena Magnus was nothing but proper….Don't you know the Victorians were known for being prudes"

She scowled this time narrowing her glare at the smirking author who was playing with her hair.

"Oh shut up, you started all of this"

"Oh? Pray tell"

"You were staring at my chest first this morning, if I hadn't of caught you then maybe I wouldn't of been feeling like this"

Feeling pleased with herself Helena wrapped her leg around her own before replying,

"Well didn't you say that the Furby had some sort of sexual thing going for it?"

Amused by what she called it Magnus spoke. "Furbie?"

The raven haired woman nodded and smiled, "Yeah remember that thing we saw once in the mall. You said it was ridiculous and that it would be stupid to get it as a present for Ashley"

The older woman nodded,

"Well guess who was right about that my dear, the way she's been coddling that blasted furry toy. I think a Furby was the best thing we should have got her"

The Dr nodded this time a little reluctantly before catching the smug look Helena wore and frowned,

"…..You going to be gloating about this now aren't you?"

"Me…..Now why would I do such a thing"

"Because it's you, it's what you do."

"What being my all awesome self"

"…..Awesome?"

Henry said it the other day, I hate it but at this moment I find it suits me perfectly"

She shook her head, "MY god Helena you really are just like Nikola aren't you."

She found herself on her back again this time the other woman holding her down and bending her head kissing her neck.

"If I was Tesla would I be allowed to do this?"

Magnus shook her head as Helena bit her skin

"Or this"

Another shake of her head,

"…..Or this" She added sliding her hand lower as the older woman's stomach retracted slightly from the touch making her grin before pulling Helena down by her neck

"For god sake woman an just stop teasing, if it is that…Furby then we will have to make sure that its charms are damped before it causes any more events like this, but for now continue with what you were doing an I might just switch your clean up duty to Will's"

A few hours later they both left their rooms considerably more happier than when they entered as Magnus shifted her skirt back into place and moved from the room followed by a more then pleased with herself Helena who watched her go before following on after her.

It was a few minutes before Magnus spoke

"Well….If that's what happens all the time then I may have to swap your duties with will a lot more often." She said quietly as Helena carried on smiling all the way down the stairs.

They got to the main entrance as Ashley and the man in question came hurrying up to them

"Oh thank god" Will started as both gave him looks

"What's wrong now milky bar boy?" He frowned at the nickname given to him by the author and whole heartedly taken on by Nikola when he heard it before it became a permanent fixture.

"We have a problem" The blonde girl spoke gaining their attention

"What's happened?"

"The Nubbin's"

What about them"

"They bred"

Helena blinked as she looked at her daughter

"Say that again"

"They bred, now there are fourteen of them"

Magnus exhaled the breath she was holding,

"Bloody hell"

Both nodded before Will spoke again

"And they've escaped"

This time he had both their attentions as Helena had stopped listening but on hear8ng the escape word she had turned to face him.

"What!"

"Say that again milky boy"

"We don't know how. One minute they were in their enclosure the next they. They vanished."

Helen swept past them and down to where they were being held as both blonde followed him caught up by Helena who sighed and went to see what the damage was.

"We thought they was just hiding, but then we saw that the piping has been chewed from the outside" He carried on explaining as they examined the now empty cell as Magnus nodded,

"Ok…..So now we have fourteen little Nubbins on the loose and from what I can gather considering they have only been here a seven hours gives me a reckoning of….Fourteen Nubbin's every three. Five hours."

"Good god,"

"Crap"

"Can I keep one?"

It was silent as they all stared at Ashley who looked hopeful then dropped her gaze at the un - amused expressions they bore.

"Helena has a cat"

"For the last time I do not have a cat" She protested, "The dam thing followed me and I cannot get rid of it."

"You named it Dickens"

"Exactly my point!" She shot back as Magnus stopped them.

"Look. We have no time to be arguing when we have escaped abnormal running around, and with the being able to hide so well we have to make sure we get every last one."

They nodded as she spoke before she turned and looked at Will and Ashley,

"You two go start in the lower level's we need to make sure we search this whole house top to bottom. Dammed if any are still free after this."

They nodded and quickly left before she turned to the other woman.

"Helena….Could you go and check the top, we don't know how long it was since they left and by no they could have gotten everywhere"

The raven haired woman nodded knowing it wasn't a time to joke before kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

A while later as she made her way through the halls she heard a noise behind her and turned to find Henry come jogging to her

"Oh Helena thank god I've found you,"

"What's wrong" The author asked seeing his panicked expression as she shook his head and pulled on her hand leading her back down the hall and to the tech lab.

She stopped when they entered the room which was now beeping and flashing red as the screen's around the room was fuzzy, warning signs flashing in screen.

"What…..The fu- bloody hell happened here?" She asked shocked moving to the seat she had before and looking at the power packs which was sparking, the cables attached frayed and snagged.

"Those little…" He sucked in his breath as he got to work trying to salvage what he could from the damaged drive in from him.

"They got in here and made their way through our security wires," He angrily bit out typing as fast as he could bringing up programmes on screen as she got out of her seat stepping back as the box sparked again before she bent down and followed the chewed cables all the way to the back and her eyes widened as she took in the extent of the damage they did before reaching up and looking on at the back of the hard drive.

She swore as she saw the results and scoffed. All those hours they spent in here had been wasted as she moved over to the large mainframe and ran her hands across the tiny to large holes that had been chewed right through before seeing the wires inside and knew it was pointless.

"It's no use Henry"

The HAP stopped typing as he heard her voice at the back of the screen and moved to stand next to her as she dropped her hand to the chewed cables and then to the now defunct hard drive as he looked on before slamming his hand on the side.

"God dam it!" He snarled as he looked away just as Magnus followed by Will then the rest came in.

"Henry oh good we have a problem"

"Yeah you think" She pulled back slightly at the tone he used before he placed his hands on his hips and sighed,

"Sorry, it's just…..They've ruined pretty much the entire power system."

"What do you mean?"

A sound came from next to him as Helena came up a second later holding the large cable that had now been chewed as she held it up to them as they took in the frazzled wires inside and the loud bang next to them as a second later the power box blew sending smoke into the air with the computer screens blanking next.

"…..Perfect" He nodded as Helena dropped the useless cable to the desk and moving away running her hand through her hair

"Is that the….."

"Security updates and new safety protocols…..Yeah" He huffed out

"They've cut through everything" Helena added as Magnus bit her lip and nodded.

"Are the"

"Everything's been brought down Magnus; it was the reason why we attached so much power with the car batteries. Everything was being upgraded and so it all had to be switched off in order to complete the installs" He replied looking away as Magnus and Will paled.

"So…..Then"

"The only things keeping the rest of the house guests in their enclosures, is basically the oldest thing we know." The inventor took over

"you mean"

Helena nodded, "The good old fashioned lock and bolt."

"Christ"

"It's beyond that dear"

They stood in silence before Ashley spoke

"Well we still have lighting, so that means that can't have gotten that far if we still have that"

"I'm afraid not dear,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you notice the flickering of the lights about an hour ago?"

They all nodded as she looked at Henry

"That was them; they got into the power generator and chewed their way through the circuits. What light your seeing now is running off the emergency back up."

Magnus sighed; this problem was getting bigger and bigger.

"Ok the backup is in a different location to the main power supply isn't it?" Both nodded, "Thank god to"

"Ok well for now we just have to try and get as many as we can before that to fails so come on. Henry I know it's a long hot but whatever you can just try and recover"

He looked at her like she was nuts but knew it was no use arguing and so nodded as she left the room the others behind her.

A little while later after they had all spilt up again Helena was walking along the top level floor when the lights above her flickered and she stopped. She watched them carefully hoping that they wouldn't but frowned when a moment later the lights gave out all around her.

"Great…..Little…..pfff" She shook her head and switched on the torch that they had taken for this exact reason before carrying on looking all around and muttering as she did.

"Ridiculous little things, what's the use in something so bloody small yet so friggin annoying...Have no purpose….Nothing but a big ball of fur and little gremlin ears…Stupid creatures. She stopped when she heard pattering above her and looked up flashing the light at the trapdoor above her before nodding.

"Of course you would"

Setting the light down she looked around and opened a few doors at the sides of her until she found the ladder that they used and placed it underneath the door before picking the torch up and moving slowly up the ladder.

"Who's stupid idea was it to bring them here?" She closed her eyes at the monumental effort it was going to be to get the systems back online and scowled even more hating the balls of fur even more.

Coming to the top she placed the torch in her mouth before pushing on the door frowning when it didn't move but hearing the tiny patters again. grumbling under her breath she began banging on the door a couple of time still getting ever more annoyed at the situation.

A while later she smiled when the door lifted slightly and so with one final push and using as much strength as she could whilst a few feet in the air she got the door opened and clapped in victory before pushing it all the way and hearing it bang back on the other side.

Still complaining about the escapees she held the torch before lifting herself into dark room letting the torch roll slightly away as she sat on the floor of the attic for a little minute before standing and grumbling when the light had rolled a few feet away from her and she had to stoop again to get it.

"Hate these stupid…..Little…Ridiculous…..Honest to god." Smiling in victory as she snagged the torch she stood and wiped the dust from her jeans again before holding the light up in front of her and once she could see. Paled.

Nubbins….And not just one but an entire room. She lowered the light to the floor and let it drifted as everywhere she looked she could see a Nubbin in every corner. She knew that this was way more than fourteen and out of her league and so backed up slightly, her idea was to get Magnus and let her deal with this and so took a few steps back making her way to the exit but stopped as a loud purring had her looking down.

Three of them had moved closer to her and was surrounding her feet stopping her from moving as they gazed at her with tie big reflective eyes as the rest all turned to see their new visitor.

"Oh…My…" She closed her eye and was just about to step over it when she suddenly found herself tumbling to the floor and before she knew it the purring increased In tempo as the masses of little abnormal's scuttled their way over to her.

"FURRRRRRBBBBBIIIIIEEES"

The only sounds that came next where the deafening rush of chirp's and purrs followed by a few screams and pained laughter along with a few 'OW's and then more scream's.

Magnus and the rest had gathered back in her office to report the news as Henry had given up on the security and devised a way of sucking them up with a safe type of vacuum which would make it easier to capture them as big guy grunted he had a few as did Will and Ashley. The older woman nodded but stopped as she looked round.

"Where is Helena?"

The others looked around realizing they was down a member before she asked had they seen her but none had not since they split up again. The com's were down so they couldn't reach her and with Helen getting more worried she was about to send them out searching for her when out of the door and just a little down the hall they could the faint chanting.

They all looked at the door and listened as the chanting got louder which they could now hear was the repeating of the word 'Ow' as Helena came into view.

She stood in the doorway her face devoid of any expression as they took in the missing member of the group and on seeing her state gasped.

"Dear god Helena what the hell happened?" Magnus asked rushing over just as the pale woman finally acknowledged the group and her lips formed a grim smile.

"What happened you say…..What happened? Shall I tell you dearest? Those GUTTER RODENTS HAPPENED!" She exploded causing the older woman to take a step back but still look her over as her flawless and smooth skin was covered with tiny bite marks and red/purple bruising, she had a cut above her eye which was bleeding slowly and her clothes was torn and tattered as she took in deep breathes all the while smiling to what Ashley could only akin to would be that of a murderer.

"The Nubbin's"

She opened her eyes and glared deadly at Will who had spoken as they all started at him. he cowered slightly under their gazes as Helena spoke up.

"No Mr Zimmerman, the god dam rabbits that live around here of course the Rat things you stupid man!" She snarled as he blinked taken back by her insult as Magnus stepped to her.

"Come on dear, we need to get you looked at." The author allowed her to get closer and take her hand as she guided her over to her couch the others moving out of their way with big guy hurrying to get the medical kit.

"Did they all attack you" The other woman asked sucking in slightly at the amount of bites she had as the pale woman nodded numbly sitting down and looking ahead. Henry got her a drink of water as Helen went about cleaning her wounds"

Once all the blood had been wiped off she reached around and picked up the needle and taking the small bottle from big guy smiled gratefully at him before turning to face Helena who hadn't moved.

"Darling, I need to give you a little something for the bites…..We're not sure if they carry anything but to be safe I would like to give you a tetanus shot to be sure. Is that ok?"

She waited for the other woman to respond as she was just staring ahead before after while lifting her hand in a dismissal like sign as Magnus nodded and took that as a yes before picking up her arm and very carefully inserting the needle before pushing down.

"Wow she must be bad" Ashley said a few minutes after the injection as the author hadn't responded which had them worried. They all knew the inventress was the biggest advocate on banning needles, saying they were horrible little things which they found funny considering she was a part time scientist and so undertook studies with them. but she hadn't even once made a grand gesture when the brunette stabbed her with one.

"Do you think she's a vegetable or something" They all heard the blonde girl whisper as Magnus frowned and turned to scold her before looking back at the woman in front of her.

"Helena darling, can you hear me"

The other woman nodded very slowly after another few minutes which had her smiling

"Good, now can you tell me where you were when….This happened."

They waited another few minute before she replied.

"The attic"

"…..The attic? Wait how did they get in there?" They shrugged but knowing that they had made the problem slightly easier to deal with.

"…So, many…Furbies"

The blonde cocked head to the side slightly amused at the word before turning to her mom.

"Mom" Helen looked at her

"Furbies?"

The Dr nodded smiling in spite of the situation as she quickly explained what they had been dubbed as by the author who said they had reminded her of one she saw at the mall once.

"Huh…Makes sense" Henry said once she had finished,

"Yeah"

"Either way now with what Helena has just said it appears that there Is no more than fourteen"

"So many more" The other woman added quietly as Helen with what she had worked out gave them orders to round them up as quickly as possible but to take caution as they didn't need another repeat as what happened to Helena as they nodded and left leaving her with the still staring off into space woman as she knelt down beside her.

"Darling"

The pale woman looked at her silently.

"Do you want to go lie down, I think today has been a bit too much and I think a rest would do you good." She smiled at her and waited patiently until she nodded still not saying nothing as she helped her to her feet and very carefully led her from the office up to their room where she changed and put her under the covers lying next to her and making sure she was ok until she fell asleep.

It was only when she felt the bed shake did Helena awake as she blinked a few times and looked around finding herself in bed and wondering if what had happened was all a dream. Shielding away from the sunlight she sat up and hissed as she looked down and saw a few bandages wrapped around her arms as she started at it before realizing that it had been very real.

"Someone's up early"

Turning to the source of the voice she smiled as Magnus smiled at her from her side of the bed before she nodded and stretched.

"Please tell me that all of this was just from a really physical dream I had" She asked as the brunette chuckled and shook her head.

"Sorry dear but no, everything happened yesterday and it was all real"

She chuckled again at the scowl before the author twisted to face her

"Ok well then please tell me you have the little furry S.O.B's locked up in a maximum security cell somewhere never to be seen again." Her smile dropped when the other woman shook her head again.

"But don't worry we have added much safer and extra security measures so that they can never get out and Ashley has learned her lesson. She is not having one as a pet."

"Good friggin riddance" She muttered as Magnus took her hand and pulled it down to look at her wounds.

"So how did you manage to round up the little….Dears anyway"

Smirking at the choice of name the brunette looked at her bite marks before answering,

"When we found them they had been in a room which was a little below normal. Not freezing but not room temp wither so we figured that they must have been there so slow down their metabolism and so we used our cunning minds and top secret devices to ensure that we could get them as quickly and hassle free as possible.

"Uh-huh…..What did you really use?"

"Fire extinguishers"

The younger woman couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity at how it sounded but nodded.

"Good choice though I think a flamethrower would have been mine"

"Well I see someone's back to normal again" Magnus said looking up and smiling as she let go of her hand before letting out a small shriek as the other woman suddenly pounced and rolled her over to that she was lying half on her.

"Oh? And just how are you still sick" She teased seeing the other woman feign a pout before bending her head and kissing her neck.

"Well there was just so many yesterday" She replied as Magnus nodded, indeed there had been she was surprised at how Helena had managed to get out of the attic. But focused her attentions back on what the author was doing instead.

"Yes"

"And like you said dear, attacks like that demand at least another day of bed rest"

"Did I now?" She nodded before resuming her nibbling of the neck.

"Hmm and if I can recall correctly, a certain doctor said to me that Nubbins carry a certain how should I say. Sexual potency about them"

"Did they now" She teased getting into the game and relaxing more into the bed.

"And just what where these effects this doctor told you?"

"Well," She stopped nibbling and started making her way up her neck pressing open mouthed kisses as she spoke

"They made whoever next to them feel heightened arousal and if not seen too quickly, made them want to act on it"

Magnus nodded. "So pretty much you every day than" Helena smiled and nodded making the woman under her laugh as she carried on.

"And so I think the only way I'm really ever going to get over this is by doing exactly what the doctor ordered."

"Oh really?" This part now interested Helen as she slid her hands into the silky hair moving her fingers through the strands.

"And just what did this by the sounds of it, oh so fantastic doctor order you to do?" She teased and waited for her to respond as Helena settled herself on her waist before replying a lot more huskier.

"I don't know, you tell me"

Magnus laughed and leaned up to meet her halfway as they pulled the covers over their heads with the only sounds was Helena laughing louder followed by a few moans.

A few minutes later and the cover came down revealing their messed up hair as Magnus smiled back up at the younger woman.

"And so all of this just came from one tiny little Abnormal you say?" As Helena nodded,

"Yes very much so"

"They seem very troublesome"

"Indeed so and in fact, whatever I might do today could still be accounted for due to their devious little after effects."

"So in other words….Your blaming the Furbies?"

This made them both laugh but Helena nodded and gazed back to the woman under her as she bit her lip before pulling the covers back over them.

"Yep, blaming it all on the Furbies."


End file.
